Many media programs include a ticker that displays information related to the media program. For example, a financial program may broadcast a stock market ticker that displays information related to stock prices and a sports-related program may broadcast a ticker that displays sporting event scores and related information. The information displayed by the ticker may be periodically modified to include updated information. Locating a particular portion of ticker information that is of interest to the viewer may be inconvenient. For example, the viewer may be interested in the current stock price of a particular stock or the current score of a particular sporting event and may miss viewing the ticker information of interest when the viewer is distracted by another event, such as receiving a telephone call.
When the viewer has a digital video recorder (DVR), one way to locate a particular portion of the ticker information is to rewind the DVR to view recent ticker information. However, the DVR may display a progress bar during operations that advance or regress the media content, such as when a fast-forward or rewind function is performed. The progress bar visually indicates the progress of the operation being performed. The progress bar may be displayed in an area of the screen that overlaps the ticker, making it difficult for the viewer to identify the particular portion of the ticker information that the viewer is interested in viewing.